totaldramayoutubefandomcom-20200215-history
Call it a Comeback - Part 1
Twenty contestants arrive at Starlight Savanna, and learn that they will be spending three weeks at a savanna filled with wild life to compete for a one million dollar prize. The host explains to them the rules, gives them a tour of the savanna, lets them familiarize with each other and their surroundings, and shows them their first challenge. ' ' Plot ''' '''The episode starts with a view of wildlife in a savanna. Kassondra comes and introduces herself, greets the audience, and welcomes them to the first episode of the new franchise Total Drama Next Generation. She explains that the location of the first season takes place in Starlight Savanna, a goregeous biome of wildlife protected by the African governemt. As she goes around the savanna, she tells the viewers the rules of the season with core mechanics staying the same while some rules have changed from the past. 20 teenagers have signed up for a chance to win a million dollars while outlast their opponents in physical and mental challenges. For the 1st half of the season the contestants will be split into 2 teams and once they reach the halfway point (10 contestants remaining), the teams will merge with everyone fending for themselves while staying in huts throughout the season. Kassondra introduces the viewers to Chefette, hired after contestants from the MW franchise were left to fend for themselves in terms of food. Hired as a cook for this season, Chefette also help with challenges when Kassondra desires. Chefette despite Kassondra calling her lovely, already regrets her life choices and refers to Kassondra as Betty confusing her. Kassondra moves on towards the elimination ceremony explaining that after one team has lost the challenge for that day, they would come here. Once the eliminated contestant has been called by her, they must leave the savanna and never come back. She says there's a new mechanic that's interesting in the elimination ceremony and a new elimination device but decides to reveal more on that later eagerly. With that she concludes the introduction and kicks off the brand new season. At the main hub, Kassondra prepares to meet the contestants who have travelled from the airport on bus to the savanna. Brendan is the first to arrive who is unamused with the label that Kassondra gave him yet is excited about the season. Casey arrives next and introduces herself to Kassondra stoked to be in the savanna. Angela arrives and immediately interrupts Kassondra already adressing her name to the viewers and embracing the TV fame. She sings Wrecking Ball to Kassondra's disliking who quickly gets rid of her. Greg arrives saying he is ready to pummel dweebs. Kassondra doesn't think he has the capability to do so to Greg's disliking and brushes it off. Danny arrives without saying much to Kassondra. Kassondra suggests him to go and meet with other contestants which he does and also introduces himself. He gets normal responses from everyone except Angela who is only interested in wanting to sing to him to Danny's dismay. Cosmo arrives next who holds off on ranting about the trip to the savnna for Kassondra saying the smell was extremely bad on the bus. For Kassondra's suggestions he goes and interact with the other contestants looking for cuties. Wendelle arrives next who is uncertain if she is in the right place and anxious if the place is dangerous to Kassondra's concern. Wendelle asks Kassondra if she needs tissues to wipe off dirt on her dress only for Kassondra to dismiss her. Landovan arrives and comments on the scenery of the savanna thinking it is nice and quiet for him to write his music. Kassondra wishes him good luck on that. Jackie arrives energetically who is immediately insulted being referred to as a tryhard by Kassondra. She says it is better to be competitive than not motivated with Kassondra agreeing. Jackie meets up with Cosmo, Wendelle, and Landovan with Wendelle asking if she needs a hankerchief with Jackie declining. Landovan comments how the savanna inspires him for song melodies bringing Angela's attention to him hearing the word song. Landovan and Angela start talking about music with Cosmo departing. Vince arrives next who asks Kassondra if she has children since he finds her hot. Kassondra disturbed, asks Vince to leave wanting to forget about what just happens. Jake comes and asks if the savnna is where they will be staying unaware that Kassondra answered him sarcastically. Kassondra suggests him to go ahead with Jake thinking it is the best thing to do. China arrives and asks how Kassondra is doing talking with sass. Kassondra soon suggesting her to join the other contestants. Aubrey arrives and is amazed at the savanna not believing she's never been there before. She also mentions she applied mainly due to her passion of travelling not minding the prize either. Xavier comes thinking the savanna could be sold for a lot of profit with Kassondra reminding him the savnna is not for sale. Xavier comments he always anaylzes things with Kassondra suggesting him to analyze the contestants to Xavier's agreement. Violet arrives and immediately interrups Kassondra bringing to her an introduction and lot of observations. Kassondra tries to make Violet stop but Violet can't help it not talking at all. Ron arrives eager to await the challenges the season has to offer to Kassondra's surprise. Megan arrives right after trying to observe the other contestants that already came out. Kassondra advices her to start a conversation with one of them but Megan finds it as a rude command. Fran arrives once Megan leaves sarcastically commenting how sweet she is and is eager to help her teammates out. Kassondra comments how sweet Fran is and tells that her teammates would love to eliminate her sarcastically. Georgia arrives stoked to be in the savanna and thinks the place is cool. Octavio is the last to arrive who doesn't understand the purpose of the show. Kassondra says he's a bit of a downer and tells him to go to everyone else to get things started. Once everyone is gathered, Kassondra gives the official introduction to the game. She tells them that the savnna will be their home for the next couple of weeks as they fight each other for the million dollar prize. with only one standing victorious. She then gives them the tour of the savanna explaining there is much wildlife, scenery, and land saying to explore the place whenever they have time too. The contestants will compete in challenges varying every few days with the losers voting off someone that night. Kassondra tells the contestants that the first challenge is today but they have 2 hours to unpack, eat, know each other and the savanna. She also mentions the confessional used to spill feelings, opinions, and thoughts throughout the season. With that, she dismisses the contestants to do whatever they want. In Hut #1 for the boys, Octavio, Jake, Landovan, Cosmo and Danny are in it. Landovan introduces himself excited to bunk with everyone there. Octavio doesn't seem to think it's nice seeing everyone else with Cosmo commenting on Octavio's negative attitude. Cosmo suddently catches sight of Danny who quickly replies back that he is straight to Cosmo's dissapointment. Jake is relived to live in huts and sleep on beds making a fact on when beds werre invented leaving everyone else with no words. Jake admits that he is not good at socializing but hopes to get better at it. In Hut #2 for the boys, Brendan, Greg, Vince, Xavier, and Ron are in it. Brendan and Greg introduce themselves with Greg already interested with getting his team. Xavier thinks there probably will be teams before the challenge starts with Ron not carrying and Vince wondering why Greg cares so much about teams. Greg is eager to be on one not being on one for a long time playing many sports playing volleyball, basketball, and football. Greg gets urked when Ron calls him a nerd playing volleyball much to Xavier's dissapointment with the snootiness. Brendan adds on saying everyone should become friends but Vince objects to that. In Hut #1 for the girls, Angela, Georgia, Violet, Megan, and Fran are in it. Georgia and Fran introduce themselves but Megan finds it childish. Violet interfers and says it's best to become friends only for Megan to tell her to shut up. But Angela's singing and Georgia's encourgament to sing more only makes Megan madder. Megan in the confessional confesses that she came here in the first place to get away from certain people watching. In Hut #2 for the girls, Wendelle, Jackie, Casey, Aubrey and China are in it. Casey and China introduce themselves with China mentioning that she is named after the country but is not Chinese. Aubrey brings up travelling but Wendelle is concerned if Aubrey is protected only for Aubrey to say she has many vaccinations. Casey is surprised about this but Jackie comments she only has time to train with China saying she will only work out the day when pigs fly. Suddenly, a pig comes flying into the room by Chefette reminding the girls that lunch is served in the mess hall. At the mess hall Casey introduces herself to Danny once again who reminds her that she has already introduced herself to him. She says that there are so many new people here making her forget who shes already talked to despite only being 20 to Danny's surprise. She explains that she comes from a small town with everyone knowing everyone and she signed up in order to meet new people. Jake tries to get into a conversation with Megan bringing up the fact that he knows a lot of random things having a near photographic memory. Despite that, the conversation fails with Megan not caring. Vince observes China eating to her annoyance telling him to mind his own business. Kassondra enters and announces to meet her back in front of the huts in 10 minutes. Once everyone arrives, Kassondra explains to them that their first challenge will not involve teams but will quikcly change after the challenge. The first challenge is the classic game of hide and seek with everyone getting 15 minutes to hide around the savanna before Chefette comes out and hunt them down. If Chefette tags them, they are out and have to report back to the main hub. When 2 contestans remain, the game ends with them picking the teams. The person tagged last between the 2 will win the challenge. Right after she finishes, she announces the challenge has begun right now. Category:Episode and season templates